


Santa's Grotto

by PrimevalEmma



Series: Confessions of a Sex Addict [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal, F/M, Het, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: A little festive outing.  A break from Christmas shopping finds Abby meeting Santa Claus.  Has Abby been naughty or nice, and what can she do to make sure she's on Santa's good list?





	

Abby hated shopping for gifts at the best of times, but at Christmas when the shops were crowded was even worse. She had decided she needed a break, bought herself a hot chocolate and was looking for somewhere relatively quiet to sit and drink it so she could gather her thoughts and work out who she still needed to buy for.

 

The little makeshift hut that was being used for Santa's grotto was closed up and the sign said that Santa was on his lunch break and would be back at two o clock, so there was no queue of children waiting to see him. It was pretty quiet so Abby wandered around looking for a place to sit. She found a bench behind the grotto and sat down, finally taking a long sip of the hot chocolate and able to think.

 

The last couple of weeks had been strange. Tom had officially left his wife and was caught up in legal stuff. At least it was keeping his mind away from how their relationship would develop. She'd found herself out of sorts, not really wanting sex with anyone, though she had still slept with Connor and had been to Tom's a couple of times.

 

Sooner or later though, she was going to have make some decisions. Could she give up everything, including Connor, to be with Tom full time? Would it work if she remained with Connor but had a full blown affair with Tom and gave up the other men? Or did she continue as she had been and make Tom understand that he couldn't expect her to not fuck other men?

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by becoming aware that someone was moving nearby. The back door of the grotto had opened, and 'Santa' was coming out. “Mind if I join you?” he said.

 

“Not at all,” she said, smiling. It was an amusing thought, sitting next to a guy dressed as Santa. He was pulling off his false beard and the hood and she realised he was a relatively young guy. It was a far cry from her own childhood memories of going to see the Santa at the local supermarket. He was a smelly old man, probably half drunk most of the time and she recalled hearing some years later he'd been accused of 'inappropriate behaviour'. She supposed it was a lot different these days, with police checks and full interviews before someone was allowed anywhere near the children.

 

“It's been a hell of a morning!” he said.

 

“Kids giving you trouble?”

 

“Not so much them, its the parents. If I'd known how hard this was going to be, I would never have agreed to it.” He shook his head and took out a plastic lunch box, opening it and pulling out a curled up sandwich.

 

“It's not something I'd do,” she said. “But the kids do get a buzz from it, that must be worth it?”

 

“I suppose.” he said. He took a few more bites from his sandwich then looked at Abby. “I know you don't I?”

 

She looked at him. She didn't recognise him, but he could have been one of her many random strangers she supposed.

 

“I don't know,” she said.

 

He looked at her again and then grinned. “You drink in the Cricketers don't you!? I've seen you. You always arrive on your own and leave with a different guy each time.”

 

Abby nodded her head. There was no point in denying it if he'd recognised her.

 

“Are you a prostitute or something?”

 

Abby almost choked on her drink. Is that what people in the pub thought? Maybe it was time she found another place to go. “No, I'm not.”

 

“Sorry if I offended you. So, what is it then? You just pick guys up and have sex with them?”

 

“Pretty much. Is there anything wrong in that?”

 

“Not at all.” Santa smiled. “Nothing wrong at all in having no strings sex with a complete stranger if the urge takes you.”

 

She caught an all too familiar glint in his eyes. Was Santa coming on to her? Her groin was already dancing despite her trying to dismiss the thought. It was just not right, she couldn't have sex with Santa, could she?

 

“I've got about 40 minutes left of my break,” he was saying. “And I have the keys for the grotto so we can lock it and make sure no-one can come in.”

 

He was coming on to her and making it pretty clear he wanted sex. Maybe this was exactly what she needed to get her out of the rut she'd been stuck in for the last couple of weeks. It might help her make up her mind what she should do.

 

“You're a bad man, Santa!” she laughed.

 

“Guilty as charged, but will it stop you coming in there with me?”

 

“No. Lead the way.”

 

She followed him back through the door he'd come out of, almost laughing to herself. This was insane and yet this suddenly felt great. He locked the door and double checked that the main door was also locked before sitting on the large chair in the centre. “Come and sit on Santa's knee,” he said, patting his lap.

 

“Is that allowed these days?”

 

“Only if the parent allows it, but as you're old enough to decide for yourself...”

 

Abby laughed. She was enjoying this already. She sat herself on his knee. “Put the beard and hood back on,” she said. “Let's do this properly.”

 

“Okay,” he laughed, slipping the false beard back over his face and pulled the hood up. “So, ho ho ho little girl, what's your name?”

 

“I'm Abby,” she said.

  
“Abby, that's a lovely name. And have you been a good girl this year?”

 

“I'm afraid not, Santa,” Abby said. This fantasy should have been weird but she could feel a dampness between her legs and a stirring in her groin that told her to keep going with it and have fun. “I've been very naughty.”

 

“Oh dear, I see. Well I'm afraid that means no presents for you.”  
  
Abby pouted. “I'll do anything to get back on the nice list, Santa. Anything!”

 

“Really? Hm, now what could a girl like you do for Santa that would make up for all the naughtiness?

 

“We'll think of something,” Abby purred, gazing into his eyes.

 

“I'm sure we will,” he whispered back, his hand moving to her face and guiding her towards his for a kiss. It was soft at first, almost uncertain, but then it deepened. Abby sighed, opening her mouth as his tongue pressed against her lips demanding entrance. His tongue explored her mouth and she allowed her own to tangle against it.

 

Perhaps conscious of the limited time they had, Santa decided to move on very quickly. He pulled on the buttons of her blouse so that it fell open and soon it was off her shoulders and on the floor. His hands moved around her back, unfastened her bra and he pulled that off too, throwing it across the room with a dramatic flourish.

 

“You have great little tits!” He muttered, taking one into his mouth and sucking it. Abby gasped, the false beard tickling her skin. He pulled her against his chest, grasping both breasts in his hands as he kissed and licked her neck and ear, beginning to breath hard as the heat between them rose. Abby turned and kissed him, feeling her breasts swelling as he squeezed them, teasing the hard nipples between his fingers and thumbs.

 

Then he moved a hand between her thighs, urging them apart and rubbing her pussy through her jeans. Abby's hips rolled, she could feel his erection through his trousers pressing against the small of her back as he kissed her harder. Abby was breathing hard too now, her body responding to the attention he was giving her.

 

As their tongues tangled together, Santa's hands moved around her waist and began to unfasten her jeans. Abby broke off the kiss to stand up and pull her jeans off, and as she did so, Santa pulled off his beard and removed the coat. “Getting a bit hot for some reason,” he laughed. He then took his t-shirt off to expose a well toned chest and pulled Abby back onto his lap.

 

Kissing again, he pushed a hand inside her knickers, his fingers moving straight to her sodden pussy and sliding inside her easily.

 

“Yes!” Abby gasped, rolling with his movements as he fucked her with his fingers. He grasped her breast with his free hand and sucked her other breast hard, making satisfied groans. Abby whimpered as her body writhed involuntarily, feeling his erection pressed hard against her. She came, her body shuddering, her internal muscles rippling around his thrusting fingers. “Oh, Santa!” she gasped, almost laughing. Who would have thought she would be calling out that name in a moment of passion, but since he'd not told her his real name and she'd not thought to ask, what else could she call him?

 

As she recoverer from her orgasm, Abby decided to move things on. She slid from his lap and unfastened his trousers, releasing his cock from his underwear. It sprung up, long and hard, almost slapping her in the face before she grasped it and took it into her mouth.

  
“Oh you really are a naughty girl aren't you!” he groaned. “Please don't stop!”

 

Abby sucked him expertly, bobbing up and down the shaft, swirling her tongue around it. He moaned his pleasure as he wriggled his trousers and underwear down his legs, kicking them away until he was naked. Moments later, he was gasping as hips jerked and Abby was swallowing his cum.

 

He pulled out and guided Abby to stand up so that he could remove her knickers and he kissed her thighs, plunging his tongue into her pussy. “Santa! Please!” she gasped, his tongue probing deep into her and drawing out another orgasm. Before she could recover from that, he was spinning her around and forcing her to hold onto the back of the chair as he moved behind her.

 

“Ready to be fucked?” he growled.

 

“Yes! Fuck me!” she cried, but he had not waited for her response anyway. His cock was already pushing into her wet pussy from behind. She parted her legs a little wider and grasped onto the chair harder as he began to pound into her, skin slapping against skin.

 

“Yes! Yes!” she panted, her body on fire, quivering in pleasure with each thrust.

  
“Such a naughty girl!” he groaned out. “You like Santa fucking you, don't you?”  
  
“Yes! I want you to fuck me so much!”

 

He withdrew and moved to sit on the chair again, pulling Abby round so that she was sat on his lap again, her back against his chest as she sank onto his cock. They moved together, finding a pace they both liked. His hands moved to rest just above her hips as he increased the pace, making Abby cry out. He was like a machine, his piston like cock pounding into her hard and fast. Both gasped and breathed hard as they hurtled towards climax, their bodies connecting and re-connecting as shockwaves of intense pleasure flooded Abby's body. She was definitely out of her rut.

 

“I'm cumming!” Santa groaned, “Oh god!”

 

“Yessssss!” Abby's body shuddered violently as the heat of his semen exploded into her womb. She writhed on his lap as he filled her, and she turned to face him, pulling him into a kiss. She could feel that familiar pulsing inside as her body drank in those wonderful juices that he was still pumping into her.

 

They parted, still breathing hard and the adrenalin running fast through both their entire being. “Have I done enough to get back on your nice list, Santa?” Abby whispered.

 

“Perhaps.” He glanced at his watch and grinned. “Maybe you should let me do something else, just to be certain?”

 

“Anything!” She certainly didn't want this to end, and if he still had time then she was going to let it carry on.

 

He urged her to stand up, and he followed, guiding her away from the chair and then down to lay on the floor. He pressed behind her, his hand moving over the flat of her stomach and down, pulling her thigh up to rest on the outer side of his leg and then sliding his fingers into her sodden pussy. Still vibrating with the previous orgasm, Abby cried out as his skilled fingers tipped her over the edge again.

 

She felt his cock pressed against her backside and she knew she wanted it inside her regardless of what his intention was. “Put it in!” she whimpered.

 

He pressed a tentative finger at the puckered hole. “Here?” he whispered. “You want my cock in your arse?”

 

“Please!”

 

“Oh, you're such a bad, bad, bad girl! I love it!” Moments later, he was pushing his cock into her, slowly at first as he met the initial resistance, and then as they both relaxed it slid in easier. “Oh fuck! That's so good!”

 

“Yes! Santa! Fuck me, fuck me!”

 

Their bodies slapped together as he moved inside her arse, his fingers fucking her pussy and his free hand grasping her breast hard. Abby felt limp in his arms as one orgasm after another hit and flowed into the next, and it was all she could do to breathe and cry out.

 

Santa let out a groan as the heat of his release flooded into her arse and he pulled Abby into a kiss that they both lost themselves in as they abandoned themselves to the final intense moments of this union.

 

Slowly, he withdrew his softened cock and Abby rolled to face him, gently stroking his face as they kissed one last time. “I wish I could stay like this all afternoon,” Santa said. “I'd leave those doors locked and have sex with you again and again!”

 

“You'd have a riot on your hands,” Abby smiled. “All those irate mothers because their little darlings can't meet Santa.”

 

“A very scary thought.”

 

They forced themselves apart, and began to hurriedly dress themselves. Santa was Santa again, in the red suit and false beard. “Do I look okay?” he said.

 

“Perfect,” Abby said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I'd better go and let you get ready.”

 

He unlocked the back door for her and they exchanged a look before she left. It was a little more crowded now, and a queue was starting to form at the front. Abby couldn't help smiling to herself. She'd fucked Santa, and that was a very amusing and mind blowing thought.

 


End file.
